A liquid crystal display (LCD) technique has been developing rapidly in the past ten years, in terms of both the screen size and the display quality. With the development of the flexible display technique, a flexible display product with a display mode closer to the conventional display mode will become popular. Due to the feature of flexibility, the flexible display can offer special user experience in various aspects.
During fabrication of the flexible device, it is critical to separate the flexible substrate from a carrier substrate. In the prior art, a mechanical stripping or laser stripping technique is used. Since the laser stripping technique brings about less damage to the flexible substrate, it has been widely applied. In the laser stripping technique, the flexible substrate is arranged on a glass substrate (i.e., the glass substrate is adopted as the carrier substrate), and a display device is formed on the flexible substrate, and then laser is used to irradiate a contact interface between the glass substrate and the flexible substrate, for separating the flexible substrate from the glass substrate.
However, when the laser irradiates the contact interface between the glass substrate and the flexible substrate, the energy is absorbed by the flexible substrate, so that the flexible substrate is ablated to produce gas. Therefore, the flexible substrate locally expands, and corrugation occurs in the flexible substrate upon cooling, which leads to defective products.